I will always love you
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Sam is leaving Mercedes. He's called his parents and they are waiting for him. He told Finn that he regrets coming back. He told him he doesn't have anything to keep him here anymore. He came back for you and now…


Hi! This hiatus is taking forever to me, so the only way I have to survive it is to see the Samcedes scenes and write fics about them ^ ^ I Hope you like this one shot. I want to thank Anni ("Anni2k12" in GleeForum and "jericho2k" in Fanfiction) she has been who translated it. Thanks Anni, you made me very happy! :D Again, this fic is for you, Luna Anderson ^^ You make us happy with your Samcedes and RileyStreet gifs xD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will always love you:<strong>_

Mercedes Jones hung up the telephone with trembling hands and sank to the floor. The telephone began to ring again without stopping but she would no longer pick it up. Kurt was not going to tell her anything that he hadn't told her already. Sam was leaving again and this time he wouldn't be coming back.

"_He's leaving Mercedes .He's called his parents and they are waiting for him."_

"_He can't leave, he just can't"_

"_Mercy…he told Finn that he regrets coming back."_

"_No…That's not true…"_

"_He told him he doesn't have anything to keep him here anymore. He came back for you and now…Mercedes?"_

She had hung up and refused to pick the phone back up again. She curled up into a ball on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and with her head hidden between them and although she had not wanted to she started to cry. She didn't want to live through this again. She did not want to. Her heart had already broken once before and now it would break all over again.

"_He told Finn that he regrets coming back. He came back for you and now…"_

He'd come back for her but all she had done was reject him time and time again.

"_When it comes to love, I don't know who I am and until I find out I can't be with anyone. I can't be with you." _ She had told him.

At that moment in time he'd understood. She just needed space…time. He'd given her two long months and he'd finally got tired of waiting. Mercedes didn't blame him for that. Not after everything he'd done to get her back. Joining the synchronised swimming team just to get his letterman jacket and to make her proud of him even though it had made him a target for slushies. Becoming part of the God squad just to be close to her. Leaving her notes in her locker in between classes. Poems, songs and even roses. The St Valentine statue. Two whole months he had waited for her to come back to him but that hadn't happened and she couldn't blame him now for wanting to leave her life forever. These two past months had been a complete torture for her as well. Being at his side but only as a friend, without being able to hug him or kiss him because her feelings of guilt about what she'd done had forbidden her from doing so.

"_We would _never_ do that to each other_"

He was right; she would never do that to him. But she never wanted to hurt him the way she had hurt Shane. She was only now beginning to see what damage she had caused with her decision. She had hurt both Sam and herself. He was leaving and this time he wouldn't even say goodbye. They couldn't go through that again. Their first goodbye had been impossible to forget and she still cried at night every time she remembered it.

"_I don't want you to go," _she had told him whilst hugging him in front of the motel door, holding tightly, feeling as though if she didn't stop holding him like this he wouldn't go. Sam was crying as he held her and stroked her hair. But she wasn't crying. She hadn't let even one tear fall, she would do that later when she returned home and realised that he really wasn't going to come back.

"_I've got to go." _

"_I know. But it's not fair. Now that I've found you it's not fair that God is taking you away from me."_

"_Don't get mad with him" _Sam tried had to smile but failed.

"_I'm not,_" she had said hiding her head in his chest with her hand clinging to his jacket.

"_I love you" _he had said dropping a kiss on her hair_ "I will never be able to forget you."_

"_Me neither. You'll always have a special place in my heart Sam."_

"_This is it,"' _he had moved out of her embrace and looked into her eyes for the last time.

"_Then let's make this worth it," _Mercedes had begged him stretching out her arms towards him. They had kissed and kissed until the need for air had forced then to separate, they had said nothing else to each other, not goodbye or even a last I love you. They only had the kisses they managed to steal before he had left on that afternoon in July.

And now he was leaving again but this time he wouldn't say goodbye to her. As he had said to Finn there was nothing left to keep him there. At the bottom of her heart Mercedes had known that he would end up leaving again, it had only been a matter of time and now the moment had arrived. This time though Sam wouldn't be coming back to look for her. She had hurt him too much.

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe he needed to find someone who would make him happy, who wouldn't break his heart with her words and actions. Someone who wouldn't make him cry the way she had on Valentine's Day. Maybe they both should move on. Part from each other for real so that they wouldn't go on suffering because they couldn't be together but couldn't be apart either.

"Honey?" her father entered her room finding her on the floor hidden behind her legs and arms sobbing.

"Mercedes? What's happened, baby?"

"Nothing. Nothing Dad," she replied quickly drying her eyes and standing up hurriedly.

"Mercy…" Mr Jones tried to stop her as she would have left the room. "Come on, tell me,"

"It's nothing,"

"Is it Quinn? Has she got worse?" he asked worried.

"Quinn? No, no she's fine."

"Well then is it Kurt? Has something happened to him?"

Mercedes shook her head.

"Honey, you know I'm not good at guessing games. Just tell me,"

"He's leaving Dad," his daughter confessed sitting on the side of her bed.

"Sam?"

Mercedes nodded her head, trying to avoid crying in front of her Dad, but he sat next to her hugging her to him and her tears welled up again and spilled over.

"I thought his parents had let him stay at the Hummel's house," he said holding her in his arms.

"Yes," she replied.

"So why is he leaving?"

"Because he doesn't have anything to keep him here anymore," she said sadly.

"But you love him. Is that not reason enough to stay?"

"Not anymore Dad. Sam's waited too long."

"Mercedes Jones…you're going to let him go?" Her father pushed her back slightly and looked her in the eyes disappointed.

"Dad…"

"Listen to me and listen well Mercedes. I almost lost your mom when she was leaving to go to university but I fought for her. We got married and now we have Bobby and you. You let him go once, honey. You know what it felt like to lose him, but God brought you back together. Don't let him leave again."

"I don't want to hurt him,"

"Then don't let him leave!"

"It's not that easy Dad! He doesn't want to see me!"

"Mercedes, he came back for you. He fought for you. He left his family for you, to get you back!"

"How…how do you know that?"

"Your mom told me…why are you asking?"

"Mom…but-"

"We are losing precious time, come on get up,"

"I can't Dad," she told him refusing to do as he asked. "I want him to be happy,"

"Open your eyes Mercedes. He will only be happy if he's with you. Give love a chance, honey, don't be afraid."

"I'm afraid, dad. What if I get back together with him and I lose him?"

"If you ask him, he won't go," James Jones said tugging her arm so that she would get up.

"But he will go sooner or later. His family isn't here,"

"But you are, honey. That's all he cares about right now,"

"Right now…you've said it Dad. But what about tomorrow, next week, in two months' time?"

"No one knows what's going to happen in a month's time Mercedes. Maybe it'll be you who stops loving him and forgets about him completely."

"Never," his daughter burst out before covering her mouth instantly.

"Don't be ashamed of how you feel. Be ashamed that you didn't fight to have him at you side, when he's been doing so for all this time,"

"Oh Dad,"

"He's the only boy I want you with, Mercedes. If you don't stop him leaving, I won't talk to you again," he said jokingly.

"And if he doesn't want me back?" she asked drying her tears with her fingers.

"He will," he said finally getting her to stand up.

"But what if-"

"Move your butt, Mercedes Jones or you'll have to go get him in Tennessee,"

"Kentucky," his daughter corrected.

"Wherever! Come on, I'll take you,"

"You will?"

"Of course, how can you go there crying yourself?"

"Why are you doing this Dad?"

"Your mom always tells me I'm not aware enough of your problems and she's right"

"That's not true," she said grabbing her jacket and hurrying him out of the room and down the stairs.

"I'm afraid it is. Wash your face, honey or you'll scare him as soon as he lays eyes on you," he told her.

Mercedes disappeared into the bathroom, whilst he father grabbed his car keys from the living room sofa.

"That's better,"

"I missed you," she grabbed his arm.

"You see? Your mom was right,"

Mercedes tried to laugh, but couldn't get it out past the lump in her throat.

"Your mom told me about Shane," her Dad told her as they climbed into the car.

"What did she tell you?"

On the journey father and daughter reaffirmed their relationship. He told her everything her mom had told him, including her history with Sam and the week of silence that they had both undertaken and suffered through. Mercedes was embarrassed that he father knew so much about what had happened, but discovered that in spite of it all she was still her daddy's little girl.

"You ready?" he asked her bringing the car to a stop outside of the Hummel-Hudson driveway.

"No," she replied.

"Just tell him what you feel, honey. And if you need to beg him and then attach yourself to him like a leech and don't let him go."

"Dad!"

"What? I do it all the time with your mother and it always works,"

"But we're not married,"

"Yet…"

"Oh my God! You are a right case," said Mercedes shaking her head.

"I want grandchildren," he said by way of apology.

"I'm seventeen Dad!" she protested.

"Your mom had you in her twenties," he replied enjoying himself.

"Yes and we know who the grown-up of the family is!"

"What are you telling me Mercedes Jones? That I'm a kid?" he turned accusing eyes on her.

"Dad, you're delaying me,"

"Yes I am! Give me a kiss and then to arms!"

Mercedes laughed and gave him a kiss opening the door.

"I'm going. You can get Kurt to bring you home after or of course Sam."

She nodded.

"Honey…"

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Remember the leech. If he doesn't want to stay grab him and don't let go."

"Dad," she shook her head closing the door.

In her heart she knew her dad wanted her to be with Sam. He'd been the only boy that her father had not laughed at when he met him. It was said that women look for something in their partners that reminds them of their fathers and without doubt she'd done that the only difference being that Sam did impressions….and the colour of their skin.

Her smile died the minute she saw Sam's suitcase on the porch. Her dad had almost made her forget the reasons that he had decided to leave. He couldn't stand to have her near him. He couldn't stand to be rejected again and again. Mercedes had hurt him too much and the fact that the suitcase was in the porch rather than inside made his departure seem even more imminent than before. And what if she couldn't convince him? What if she begged him not to leave her but he still left, having become tired of waiting for her?

"_He's leaving Mercedes. He told Finn that he regrets coming back .He doesn't have anything to keep him here anymore," _

He regretted coming back. He regretted doing everything he'd done to get her back. He didn't want her at his side now. Not anymore. If the suitcase had eyes it would be looking at her accusingly saying

"He came back for you, to be with you. In his senior year, with his bad grades, when it was hard for him to move again, he came back for you and you pushed him away time after time."

A tear tracked down her right cheek. That July afternoon she had not cried. She hadn't told him she loved him and he had left. But this time she wouldn't let him go. She would cry, tell him how much she loved him, she would beg him, even hold on to him like her father had told her to, even dying of shame. She would do everything in her power but she would not let him go. Not again.

She climbed the stairs imaging the suitcase looking at her with disdain and rang the bell. He didn't delay in answering it. He stood there tall, gorgeous and tired.

"What're you doing here, Mercedes?" Sam didn't let her in, he planted his left hand on the door jam and kept the other hand on the handle closing it to, giving her the impression that he wasn't opening it to her.

"I need to talk to you. Let me in,"

"I'm in a hurry," he told her.

"Please, Sam. I need-"

He was in a hurry to leave. He wasn't planning on saying goodbye and he wouldn't even let her talk to him. He didn't want to see her anymore. A new tear spilled down following the trajectory of the last one, sliding down to her neck.

"Please let me in,"

"Mercedes…" he shook his head, seeing the tears that were now bathing her face.

"I don't want you to go," she said remembering their first goodbye.

"What?" he said shocked, momentarily loosening his grip on the door and watching as she took the opportunity to squeeze past him and into the house.

"I don't want you to go. I lost you once and I can't bear to go through that again."

"Mercedes-" He tried to speak but she grabbed his hands, ready to tell him the truth.

"That afternoon in July, you told me you loved me and I didn't say it back to you. That afternoon you cried but I didn't. You left but this time I won't let that happen. Look at me Sam. I'm crying. I love you and I've been selfish all this time when you were trying to do everything you could to save everything that we had and all I did was throw every single attempt you made in the garbage. I was stupid."

"Mercedes, I'm not," Sam attempted to let go of her hands but she wouldn't let him.

"Please don't go," she begged him without being able to dry her tears as her hands were busy hanging on to his. Maybe if she didn't let him go, he would never leave her side. "If you stay…" she tried to speak ignoring the knot that had formed again in her throat "If you stay I promise to make you happy Sam. Just stay with me,"

Mercedes let his hands go finally and without giving time to back away, grabbed him and pulled him towards her and kissed him. She kissed him as if she felt that he needed a lot more than words as if she felt that he didn't quite believe in what she was promising him. She kissed him with all the love that she felt for him. She kissed him like she had on that July afternoon when they thought that they would never see each other again. A feverish kiss which left them both breathless. Her hands linked behind his neck whilst his landed on her hips to ensure that she didn't let go of him. It had been so long since they had kissed but they both had never forgotten what it had felt like.

The kiss they were giving each other now bore little resemblance to the one that they had shared in the auditorium when they had finished singing together. That had been a chaste kiss, which had turned into guilt on her part. This was a passionate, rebellious kiss of two people that knew that at last they were together again. Sam pushed her away finally and tried to breathe normally and even though she needed air as well couldn't help be moan. She attacked him again, this time more gently but her tongue entered his mouth searching for his.

"Mercedes wait, wait. Please," he detached himself from her and grabbed her hands so that she wouldn't kiss him again.

"No. No Sam. Please, I'm asking you. I'm begging you, don't send me away. I know I hurt you, I know that. And I hate myself for it but I promise you I'll change. Please tell me it's not too late. I...love you…and…Oh my God! I'm making a scene!" she pulled her hands out of his grasp and covered her face. She was humiliating herself! She had cried, pleaded and begged. She had attacked him with kisses for God's sake and now he just didn't know how to tell her no.

"I'm sorry," she said still hiding behind her hands "I shouldn't have come. I'm so sorry. I won't bother you again. I don't want you to remember me like this, begging you like a lunatic. I'm so, so sorry," she said again and again.

"Mercedes come here," Sam pulled her towards him to wrap his arms around her and although she resisted at first, she finally let herself be held in his arms. Just like that afternoon when they had hugged before he left. And just like that afternoon he now kissed her head and held her tightly against him.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, wetting his white T-shirt with her tears.

"Mercedes listen to me-"

"No Sam. I understand," she told him pulling away from him "you've made your decision and I have to respect that,"

"But-" why wouldn't she let him speak?

"I thought if I came running and begging you, you would stay. I've been so dumb! It's impossible to erase the hurt I caused you. I'll never be able to will I? Maybe it's better that you leave. Maybe you can find someone who won't hurt you, someone who will make you happy. Someone who loves you," pain colouring her last words.

"You love me," he managed to say.

"But it's not enough. What I feel for you is not enough for you to stay. You said that there was nothing to keep you here,"

"When did I say this?" Sam looked at her incredulously.

"You said it to Finn,"

"When?"

"I don't know!"

"I don't understand anything!" he said trying to find a light in the tunnel of confusion he now found himself in.

"You said you regretted coming back here,"

"I've never said such a thing," he replied eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"No?"A glimmer of hope sparked inside her

"No and I've never said that there is nothing to keep me here either!"

"But Kurt told me-".

"Kurt? What does Kurt have to do with all this?"

"He called me about an hour ago. He told me you were leaving again and he told me you had told Finn that you regretted coming back and you had to go because there was nothing left for you to stay for."

"Mercedes, it's not true" Sam took her hand and led her to the living room to sit down on the sofa.

"Not true? What do you mean not true?" She tried to dry her tears with her fingers but he got there before her.

"It's all lies. Kurt made it all up," he explained squeezing her hand tightly.

"You weren't going to leave?" Mercedes wanted to die from shame.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere, not whilst there's something to keep me here," he smiled changing the meaning of Kurt's sentence.

"Why'd he do it?" She asked him. She felt let down and angry with her best friend. It had been a very low blow. Kurt had known how badly the first goodbye had affected her, she herself had told him. And even knowing that he had decided to toy with her and trick her.

"Maybe he knew it was the only way of getting you to realise that you wanted to be with me. I don't blame him. Had I known, I would have done it a lot sooner!"

"It's not funny Sam," she told him hitting his arm gently with her fist. "I thought you were really going!"

"But I'm not," he reassured her crowding her and pulling her to lie across his chest.

"But I believed it. I cried and I pleaded and I begged. I humiliated myself! And all for nothing. I'm so ashamed," Mercedes wanted to curl up and die but first of course she'd kill Kurt.

"Don't be ashamed of what you feel, Mercedes."

"I'm not ashamed of what I feel. I'm ashamed of how I tried to make you stay. At least…at least I didn't pay attention to what my dad told me to do,"

Sam frowned in confusion and pulled away from her slightly.

"What did he tell you to do?" Coming from her dad it was bound to be something funny.

"That if I had to I should cling on to you like a leech and not let go until you said you were going to stay!"

"Ha!" Sam started to laugh "That's why I love your father!" She looked at him, still annoyed.

"You've still got time to do it," he proposed.

"Do not tempt fate, Evans."

"I won't," he laughed, stroking her hair "Mercedes, where does this leave us?"

"What do you mean?" she lost herself in his green eyes, lifting her head up slightly.

"So you needed time and space. But the moment you hear from Kurt that I'm leaving you come running to stop me,"

"Aha"

"So does this mean we are together again?"

"If you don't mind having a crazy person for a girlfriend" she told him a little nervous giggle escaping.

"I liked your crazy and your kisses. Yep I do believe I could stand them again" still seated on the sofa Sam lifted her and sat her on his lap. This time it was he who attacked her with kisses, he who traced every centimetre with his tongue. He who stroked her lips with his whilst her arms surrounded him.

"I missed you so much," she admitted whilst Sam kissed her neck and left his mark on her.

"Me too"

"I never stopped loving you. Although you already know that, judging from how cocky you were" apparently she had picked this moment to confess. He stopped kissing her reluctantly and looked at her closely before replying with a smile

"But you liked it didn't you? I don't regret it" He told her lifting his hand and resettling them on her legs. "I had to do everything I could to get you back. But…I warned you didn't I?"

"I don't care how big or bad your boyfriend is, I'm going to fight to get you back?" she quoted him. Sam nodded his head, biting his lip, laughing.

"Yes, yes you warned me. Although I didn't think at the time that you were capable of such tactics"

"I assumed that" he said kissing her neck again.

"But afterwards…the swimming team…the slushies. How many were there?"

Tina had already told her but she wanted to hear it from him.

"The first week there was one every day, but then they soon forgot about me. Thank God"

"Oh Sam I'm so sorry" she said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. The worst thing was you weren't there to clean me like you did the first time. And the best…I finally know which my favourite flavour is"

"It's not funny, Sam" she protested.

"Hey, it's in the past. Now I've got my letterman jacket and you can put it on when you're cold!"

"You purposely made yourself a target for slushies every day just so I wouldn't be cold,' she looked at him disbelievingly. 'Sam Evans, you are crazy!"

"Crazy about you" he replied like he had that time in the auditorium. Their minds cast back to that moment that they both had lived through.

"Singing with you had always been a dream of mine" he confessed "Thank you for making it happen" Mercedes smiled at him leaving a kiss on his lips, much like the one that they had shared that day after they had finished singing.

"You know, now would not be a bad time to remember the week of silence" His girlfriend raised an eyebrow in disagreement.

"You don't stop talking, Mercy and I want to kiss you" he admitted kissing her lips once again.

"Sam" she pushed him away gently "we need to talk, clear things up"

"I've already got everything clear. You love me, I love you. I've been through months without you. I'm dying to kiss you. Don't you want me to?"

"Yes…but"

"But what?" he sighed.

"It's been so long, what if you don't feel the same as before?"

"Are you serious?" he asked, stroking her right cheek. Mercedes nodded her head.

"And what if you don't feel the same for me? What if you prefer him? Don't you think that I have the same doubts?"

"I don't know"

"We should try it, you know so that we can be sure the spark is still there"

"And if it's not there?"

"Believe me it will be there." He said lifting her from his lap and rising from the sofa.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's go to my room. Do you want to?"

Of course she wanted to but at the same time she was scared tiff. She took his hand and climbed the stairs slowly wanting to slow time down.

He shut the door and said "Let's lie down"

"We should talk first Sam" Mercedes sat down in the bed.

"What do you want to talk about" he asked throwing himself on the bed and dragging her with him.

"I don't…"

"What?" he insisted kissing her neck and stroking the skin under her shirt.

"I haven't been with anyone since you left" she said quickly.

"You haven't been with Shane?" Sam looked at her astonished. Mercedes shook her head.

"He wanted to wait for marriage" she explained.

"Well I never saw him in the Celibacy Club!"

"I suppose he didn't want anyone to know"

"Well!"

"Yes, well" she replied, rising from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Me? I'm going home?" Sam got up and stood by her side.

"We are not going to sleep together Mercy. You don't have to go. If you think I'm making you it's definitely not like that. I just want to spend some time with you."

"Me too" she admitted "But we're in Kurt's house, Sam" her boyfriend gave her a huge smile.

"Is that why you didn't want to kiss me? Because we're in Kurt's house?" She nodded.

"Thank goodness, my God I thought you didn't want me anymore!" Mercedes saw his expression change rapidly from anxiousness to relief as he processed her reasons for not kissing him.

"I adore you" she confessed before kissing him again. A slow, sweet kiss that quickly turned passionate.

"No one's home," he told her trying to catch his breath in between kisses.

"No one? You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Both Carol and Burt are at work, Kurt has gone to see Blaine and Finn is at Rachel's. No one's here, I promise,"

"In that case…I guess I could stay for a bit," she replied throwing herself on the bed and tugging him down so that he was on top of her.

"I suppose so," he laughed. He began to kiss her again, reminding her of all that they had shared and all that they had lost during the previous months. In spite of him having told her they wouldn't sleep together, Mercedes managed to get his T-shirt off and her hands were stroking his ass through his jeans. She wasted no time in noticing his hardness against her leg, and it excited her even more than what she previously had been. Sam didn't stop kissing her everywhere and his large hands were searching for the hidden treasure under the shirt she was wearing. He finally managed to get it off her and then set about removing her bra.

"Do you feel the spark?" he asked her hoarsely, stroking her bare breasts and rubbing his crotch against her.

"Oh yes," she replied, watching as his lips latched on to her left breast sucking then licking it, driving her wild.

"We're in April now," he said whilst running his tongue down her skin to her navel where he left a soft kiss "I haven't been with anybody either since June"

"No?"' Mercedes' eyes grew wide, she definitely hadn't expected that.

"No." he confided, kissing her lips, lips that made him crazy. "Well…I've been with myself" he laughed, making her giggle.

"Well, then I've also been with myself" she disclosed, amused.

"Difference is I thought about you"

"Me…me too" she said, watching as he got up from the bed looking for protection.

"What?" Sam turned towards her, condom in hand.

"I also thought about you"

"You didn't think about Shane?" He lay back down on the bed.

"No. It was always you"

"You didn't even think about him once?"

"Not even once." Mercedes said climbing onto of him.

"You touched yourself thinking about me?" he asked again, astounded.

"What's so weird about that?"

"You had a boyfriend and…you thought about me when you touched yourself. That's…."

Mercedes covered his mouth with her hand.

"I told you I couldn't forget you. I imagined you were with me-" her mouth left a trail of kisses over his perfect abs "And that I was touching you as well"

She undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. She took his socks and shoes off, and then tugged his jeans down and off his body.

"I imagined that I was touching you, the way you used to like me to touch you" she whispered dropping a kiss on his swollen member. Her hands took off the only remaining piece of clothing on her boyfriend's body and her mouth took little time in tasting the part of him that she had so wanted throughout all this time. Her small hands helped to touch him and she was finally silent, giving the pleasure that he so needed.

"I-" Sam tried to say "I used to think of this." Mercedes stopped for a second with him still in her mouth and then her tongue licked him, taking him to heaven.

"No wait, stop," he managed to say.

"No?" Mercedes stopped short "Am I hurting you? Don't you like it?"

"You're killing me, Mercy." She looked at him worried.

"In a good way and…and I don't want to come like this" he said rolling over to her side and starting to pulling her pants down, the zebra ones that he had so missed. The ones that really turned him on. Her panties soon joined them.

"It's been a long time and I just want to feel you again. God, you're so damp" he said stroking her with his fingers pushing to of them inside her "So wet…" He dipped his head down between her legs and licked just a bit of what she was offering him.

"And so delicious" he muttered before she dragged him back up to kiss him and taste herself on his tongue.

"I imagined this as well", she told him.

"Me too" he admitted. Mercedes passed him the packet that was sitting on the bed next to her.

"Will you put it on for me?" he asked her trying to sound innocent. She bit her lip and tore open the pack, rolling the condom down his length.

"What did your dad say?" he asked laughing. "Oh yes, stick to him like a leech and don't let go until he decides to stay"

Mercedes laughed at the same time as she felt him filling her.

"At last" they both uttered at the same time.

"Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" She shook her head, inviting him to start thrusting into her.

"Do you want to go on top?"

"I'm fine like this" she replied lifting her legs and wrapping them round his backside.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Kiss me" she pleaded as she dragged him even closer and he held still inside her whilst his tongue invaded her mouth.

"I love you" he said breaking away for the kiss and starting to move within her.

"I love you too" she said feeling his strong thrusts inside her. Nothing more was said. All that sounded in the room were the moans they both let escape. Sighs that were born of the desire that each felt for the other. Just as he was about to come Sam put his hand in between them and rubbed her slit to make her come before him.

"Sam!" she screamed feeling waves of pure pleasure washing over her, pleasure that he was trying to prolong as much as he could.

"Ohh!" he shouted coming at last, closing his eyes and abandoning himself to the feeling of having her.

"I heard screams, are you ok?" Finn Hudson came barrelling into the room "Oh God! Oh God! My eyes! Dear God in heaven! Fuck! Shit! I'm so sorry…I…shit! Oh God!"

Sam plastered himself to Mercedes trying to cover her with his own body, leaving his backside fully exposed.

"Finn get out of here!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry. I really am, Sam. I heard screams and I thought…"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" he shouted with all his strength, though he was still inside Mercedes.

"Yes, yes I'm going. I'm sorry Mercedes" he said before closing the door leaving them alone.

He withdrew quickly from her and pulled her up so he could hold her. He was tired and fed up but all that mattered to him right now was Mercedes.

"Mercy" he held her close and placed her head on his chest.

"You said there was no one here" she started to cry.

"It was true; I swear to you, do you believe me?" Sam gazed at her with his green eyes full of worry.

"Yes" she murmured leaning into his chest.

"He didn't see you Mercy. He could only see my white ass" Sam tried to make her smile.

"Your perfect white ass" she corrected him smiling whilst she pulled away from him so that he could get rid of the condom.

"Poor Finn….I'd already traumatised him with that striptease at Stallionz but this beats that hands down…"

Sam locked the door so that no one else could come in and held her clothes out to her so that she could get dressed. Mercedes wasted no time, putting on her underwear, shirt and trousers whilst he'd only managed to put his socks on.

"Why are you so slow?"

"I'm watching you dress is all. It's been too long since I've seen you naked." She kissed him quickly before grabbing his shirt and helping him pull it on.

"That striptease you mentioned earlier…"

"Yes?" he said whilst she passed him his trousers.

"I want one," she whispered seductively "would you do one for me?"

"Depends," he replied putting on his shoes.

"On what?"

"On what I get in return," Sam grabbed her and sat her down on his lap.

"You get me, Evans" she said amused. "Whole and complete and all for you,"

"You're body isn't enough Mercedes" he answered rubbing his nose gently against hers.

"What else do you want?" she asked, puzzled.

"Your heart" his intense gaze and tenderness almost made her start crying again.

"You know it was always yours" she said lacing her fingers through his.

Sam beamed at her, filling his lungs with air, "I love you Mercedes Jones"

"I love you too Sam. I'll always love you"

She was no longer afraid of what would happen between them. She was no longer afraid of anything. Just as her father had told her, no one knew for sure what would happen in a month or two months' time. She didn't know whether they would stay together or whether fate would separate them again. The most important thing was to live in the now and that was exactly what Mercedes Jones planned on doing.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading it, if you want to review just click at "Review this Story" ^^ And thank you Anni for all of this! :3 :3 :3<em>

_. _


End file.
